


Splice Me

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, DNA Splicing, F/M, Government Experimentation, Mild Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collin is kidnapped like five other grown men. The 'Splice Operation' is the reason they are there, what will they face?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

¡Avenged Sevenfold! 

Collin 'Axel' Cullen: A teen, barely turning fifteen. She was a tomboy inside & out, wearing prescription glasses black with white scroll work on the side. Her chin length bangs always hung in her face, the hair that didn't covered her ears, & back of her neck, falling in slight curls. The right side of her lip having a small black loop in it. She was 5'6, & kept to herself. Collin loved alternative rock, or rock but she did listen to all genres, & wore simple bracelets with bands on them, or just plain leather ones. Collin wasn't like most girls, & actually enjoyed getting her hands dirty. Only problem? While walking home one day, someone took her...

~Normal POV~

Collin jolted awake, brown eyes frantic as they searched the barren room she was in. She slipped off the bed, in clean all white clothes, she was relieved she was wearing shorts & not pants. Collin looked at her shoes, even brand new all leather Converse were on her feet. Collin looked around the room once more, adrenaline still pumping through her veins. Then a small door for a dog opened. 'I could get out that way!' She thought making her way over to it. A growl came from it just as a huge dog came in, foaming at the mouth, fur long, & matted. Collin backed away, hands running over the wall behind her for a weapon. She found something cold, a knife, she curled her digits around it. Collin lifted it to neck height, the blade flowing with her arm, grip tight on the handle.

"Calm down boy, I don't wanna hurt you," she said quietly, calmly. The dog growled, & stepped closer, claws making a light tapping sound against the tile floors. "I'm not gonna-" the fucker launched itself at her. Collin ducked, & crawled away, blade atill in hand. She regained her footing just as the dog lunged at her, she raised the blade. The dog knocked her to the floor, thrashing violently as she tried to stop it from ripping her throat out. Collin rammed the blade through it's sternum, blood seeped onto her clothes as the dog's eyes slid shut, movements slowing until completely stopped. Collin, still terrified, pushed the dog off, scooting away from it.

She startled when an intercom turned on, "Gradulations Collin. You're fast thinking saved you, you are now official apart of the Splice Operation." It said, she stared at it confused. "Send in the others." Collin's eyes flitzed to the wall where another door appeared, five men walked in. Collin assumed other champions, she also assumed they were in their mid twenties. They looked at her, then each other sharing a look of depression.

"C'mon, let's get you cleaned up," one spoke softly, he held out a hand. Collin's eyes flowed up his biceps, examining his tattoos before meeting his soft green eyes. "Faster you get cleaned up, the more time you have to look at my tattoos," he added with a small smile. Collin smiled back, taking his hand.

***

Collin pulled off her shirt as instructed, the guys looked at her but, they weren't checking her out. She had to admit, they were all good looking.

"I'll go grab you another change of clothes!" The tall hyper active one exclaimed. Collin looked down at the floor, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"What is this place?" Collin asked looking over the men. One stepped forward, a nose ring, fair skinned, hair spiked up, & deep brown eyes.

"I'm Brian, that's Matt, Zacky, Johnny, & the retarded one's Jimmy. We have no idea what this place is, we think a secret goverment facility. Do you have an idea why we're here?" He asked as Jimmy came rushing back in, handing Collin clean clothes.

"Thank you. And the Splice Operation? When I hear splice, I think of the mixing & matching of DNA until they fit together perfectly. So, that's probably what their gonna do to us, rearrange our DNA," Collin said slipping on the shirt.

"Why us?! Why not a mouse or something?!" Johnny asked obviously scared, & pissed.

"Because Johnny, our DNAs differ greatly, & if it is the goverment, then their probably trying to make the perfect super solider." Collin pointed out as she changed shorts as well. "Why we are here I have yet to figure out. What exactly do we have in common?" They all exchanged questioning looks.

"Well, we have family, lots of friends, & we are all best friends. What about you? Oh, & we are all about the same age, & have dicks!" Jimmy said.

"Don't have any of the first two, I don't know you guys. I'm fifteen just about, & female. Therefore, we have absolutely nothing in common, so guess it was wrong place, wrong time bullshit," Collin said giving them a weak shrug. "So, what have you guys been up to since that whole test?"

"Follow us. Whoever took us allow us to wander around their place, as long as we don't break or kill anyone," Matt spoke & took Collin's hand. She followed him, the guys making a circle around her, as if to protect her. People dressed in coats walked by, some followed them, inspecting each one of them without touching, & then jotted down notes. 'Strange?' Collin thought. She yelped & shoved herself into Matt's side as a dog lunged at them, only to smack into a steel gate seconds later. Collin noticed Matt's hand slip from hers then a muscular, tattooed arm drape over her shoulders. She relaxed instantly.

~5:30 P.M~

"What's this- what the-" Collin exclaimed as someone snatched her from Matt's grasp. All the guys whipped around, yelling & chasing who, or whatever took Collin. "What the fuck? Put me down!" Collin yelled, kicking & punching it with all the strength she could muster. It held tight to Collin's waist, she was desperate to get back to her... friends, so she bit it's hand. It let out a horrible roar in anguish, & dropped her, Collin stood & sprinted around multiple corners. SMACK! "Fuck! My nose!" She yelped out as she collided with a solid object.

"Shit, sorry. Guys I found her!" Matt called as he knelt down besides Collin. "You okay?" Collin stood up, nodding.

"Yea, nose just hurts a little..." she said lowering her hands.

"Oh hun, you're bleeding. C'mon, let's get you fixed up," Jimmy's said.

~Collin's POV~

Matt gave Jimmy an annoyed look when he called me 'hun'. I followed them to what seemed to be the hospital part of the facility.

"What the fuck was that that grabbed me back there?" I asked the female doctor. Her blue eyes flickered to Matt & them as she cleaned my nose.

"Something that was made here, it just does simple tasks. Kill something, or bring them to the lab..." she murmured.

"They were gonna- to her- why?" Matt asked pushing off the counter, & coming closer. I gave him a weird look, ever since we met he's always near me. Like it might kill him.

"Yes Matt, they were gonna splice her DNA," Doc Quinn said. "Why her first, I have no idea. Maybe because she's younger, easier to get ahold of." She added before handing me a sucker.

"Ooo, watermelon!" I said happy as I ripped off the wrapper. Jimmy snatched it away, sticking it in his mouth, "Dick! Give it back!" I hopped off the examining table, & stretched to try & reach my sucker. Jimmy laughed, removing it from his mouth, & shoving it into mine. I coughed, & flipped him off, laughing slightly. "Can I go home Doc?" I questioned.

"Yes, of course. If there are any complications with your nose, please come see me. Also, when they do finally get you guys... come to be so I can be sure your health for the most part," Doc Quinn said with a sad smile. We left back to our room.


	2. Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the experimenting begins.

¡Avenged Sevenfold!

~Two Weeks Later~

They allowed us to relax, think nothing was going to happen... then striked when we least expected it. Matt was first, then Zacky, Brian, Jimmy, soon it was either Johnny or I. I looked at him, trembling in his arms, I held tight to him. I sobbed quietly, he shifted under me.

"Shh, Collin, it's gonna be alright," Johnny murmured into my ear. He knew it wasn't going to be, I knew too. Faith, & hope was thrown out the window a long time ago.

"Johnny, it's not... we aren't even sure whose alive anymore... we haven't seen them..." I murmured back, my tone heavy with sadness. Johnny merely held me tighter, burying his head in my shoulder. The door opened. Johnny tried jumping up but I knocked him back down, my eyes full of rage, fists clenched.

"We need the man," one of the scientists said, he in a hazmat suit. The other two stepped forward.

"NO! You can't have him! He's mine, I will fight you him!" I snarled, lunging at them to see how they'd react. They stepped back as expected, looking to each other then back at me, I smirked.

"Take her too," the leader said. I gasped before letting go once more, they advanced. Johnny hugged me, stopping me from struggling. I fought against his hold on me.

"Please Collin, I don't want you hurt," he breathed into my ear. I groaned & gave in, we follwed the scientists down multiple corridoors. 'This reminds me of where that thing was taking me,' I thought absentmindedly. The thought made me squeeze Johnny tighter as we walked, all of us stopped at a door, it closed behind us, & began some cleansing cycle. Wetting us with a bit of water, then drying us before the door ahead of us opened. "Stop- let go!" Johnny exclaimed as they pried us apart. One picked me up off the floor, my grip remained strong as I clung to Johnny's hands.

"Fuck off, bastards!" I yelled, my fingers slipping from Johnny's. They held up a syringe, & injected Johnny with it, his eyes slid shut, his grip weaked. "No, Johnny stay awake! Please!" I begged, they injected me too. My eyelids grew heavy but, I fought to keep them open. I watched over the assistant's shoulder as they took Johnny down the opposite hallway. The sedative they have me was really starting to kick in but I was a fighter as Jimmy put it. 'I miss him,' I thought as a door slid open. They laid me down on an examination table, they strapped down my wrists, ankles, & my torso. I kept my eyes open.

"What DNA are we using for subject 101?" A female scientist asked another.

"Well, we already used wolf, snake, & fish. General wanted to see if we could make one fly, so we'll use owl DNA," he responded, green eyes looking at me. I could see the sadness in them, I knew they didn't want to do this. I remained silent." I thought you sedated her?" He asked.

"We did, both of them, the other passed out immediately. She's still awake?" The guard I suppose questioned. He nodded, gesturing to my wide open eyes, now going half lidded. I cocked my head at them, smiling highly.

"I'm a fighter," I spoke softly. The female scientist nodded her head, a smile tugging at her lips even under the mask I could tell, her hand rested on my head, & she lightly pushed it against the table.

"Yes, you are. Let's hope you bond well with owl DNA," she said. I didn't fight when they put me under, I was tired, & decided to let the darkness consume me.

***

Even after the experiment they kept us all isolated in separate cells, the walls all around me clear so I could see the others, & the others I. Brian shared a cell with Johnny, Jimmy bunked with Zacky, while Matt & I had our own personal cells. I assumed the splice Brian & Johnny with the same animal, as with Jimmy & Zacky. I sighed, running a hand through my long hair. Matt was staring at me, his hazel eyes dark... 'With hunger?' I brushed if off, & waved friendly at him. He didn't blink, just stared, it becoming intense.

"Okay then?" I said quietly. A loud clinking of gears, & metal in general. We all watched as the clear doors painsteakingly slid down until, the barriers between us were completely gone. I ran into Jimmy's arms, he spun me, pressing a kiss to my cheek. "I missed you guys!" I squeaked, tears threatening to fall at any given moment.

"And we you Collin," Brian laughed & hugged me tightly. "So, you alright?" I glanced over myself, before nodding.

"Yep. What they mix you with?" I questioned.

"Brian & I got fish, so yes we can breath underwater. No gills though, makes it easy to blend in with society," Johnny responded & threw an arm around Brian's shoulders.

"We got snake, look!" Jimmy exclaimed & stuck his- forked-tongue out?!?! Plus, his pupils became slits like a snake's, Zacky mimiced. "We can pick up things with our tongues, like heat signatures!" He continued. I laughed.

"Matt, what about you?" I asked fascinated by Matt's unwillingness to speak. He looked at me, hazel eyes haed but upon meeting mine, softened remarkably.

"Wolf, sense of smell, good hearing. Feeling like a leader, & in search of a mate," he responded a smile tugging at his lips as his eyes went dark again. We all shared a confused/concerned look.

"Okay? What about you Collin?" Zacky asked changing the subject.

"I got owl DNA, I don't feel different though. Better hearing, sight is amazing but I prefer my glasses. They were suppose to make me fly... don't see wings though so, guess it didn't work. Eh, YOLO!" I exclaimed happily.

"We should go see Doc Quinn, make sure everythings working properly like she said," Matt suggested. I jumped, not realizing he had drifted closer to me. I glared half-heartedly at him only to find him smirking, dimples showing,

I sighed, "Let's go,"

***

"You are all healthy, I'm surprised really. But Collin?"

I groaned, "But Collin what? Did I catch something?" Doctor Quinn laughed & shook her head.

"Fair from it but, visit me daily. You're DNA isn't like the others, theirs is done changing but yours... it's still rearranging itself. Boys, keep tabs on her; what she eats, does, habits, & excersise. She's still young, be sure she gets plenty of excersise," Doc Quinn instructed in her I'm-a-doctor-heed-my-warning voice. They nodded, & I yelped in surprised as Matt wrapped his arms around me. Don't get me wrong, I didn't mind, but I was just shocked.

"Jeez, handsy much?" I said teasingly. Matt grumbked something before sticking his head in the crook of my skin. I knew for a fact the guys & I were all giving Doc Quinn the 'What-the-fuck' look.

"Wolf DNA, don't doubt me when I say he'll try courting you," she replied checking some X-rays. 'Courting?'

"Courting as in, courting courting?" Brian questioned worried. She nodded, scribbling down something as she inspected said X-rays.

"Yes, courting courting, as in potentcial mate courting," Doc Quinn finished.

"Oh- okay," I said voice broken with shock. I got out of Matt's hold & raced out the room, I needed a quiet place to think. Finally, I came to some random lab, full of chemicals, & viles full of different colored liquids. My eyes popped out their sockets, 'kid in the candyshop' moment right now.

***

"Ooo, red &... white!" I exclaimed grabbing one of the other viles, I held it in the light momentarily. "One drop should-" the door flew open with a bang & I poured more than expected. It exploded. Something shielded me from the blast but it still hurt slamming into the steel wall.

"Collin!" Came Zacky's familar voice, I groaned in pain. I reached out, pushing whatever it was out the way, it was ultra soft. I shook my head, trying to fix my peepers. I heard more footsteps, then gasps.

"What's wrong- holybabyjesus!" I slurred & scooted away as giant multi-colored wings fluttered towards me. "Ahh, giant man-eating bird! Get it away!" I screamed & pushed the wings away, only for them to tilt back towards me. Finally, I realized... 'Their apart of me.' I stood awkwardly, unsure of how to close them.

"Holy-" Brian began.

"Jizz," Matt finished. I looked at them, then my wings, my vision became blurred as tears filled them.

"I'm a freak! Oh my god, cut them off!" I yelled, the guys approached me cautiously. Jimmy was careful as he walked up behind me, I watched from over my shoulder as he reached for each one. And slowly but surely, figured out how to bend them, & folded them against my back. His bkue eyes dazzled as did his equally happy smile.

"Let's get you to Quinn," Johnny said leading the way casually.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Avenged Sevenfold!

~Matt's POV~

'Okay, my... infatuation with Collin was like none other I ever experienced.' I thought as I trudged behind her. Jimmy still holding down her wings so they didn't spring out & give one of us a concussion. We managed to keep the science quacks at bay so they didn't poke, & prod at Collin's, probably delicate, wings. When one got a little too close for my comfort, I growled lowly. 'Speaking of which, I had NO control over it what-so-ever. We entered the hospital wing, & quickly entered the room, Quinn was tending to a sick... 'Is that a coyote mixed with a rattlesnake?!' She turned smiling at us, she did however drop her pen when she saw the terrified state Collin was in. Immediately she ran to her side, checking her every which way. She had a right with the deer in headlights look Collin had etched into her face, along with the massive trembles surging through her body every two seconds- oh & the wings sprouting out her back let's not forget.

"Do they hurt? Can you move them? Are they heavy?" Doc Quinn asked her, clipboard ready.

"No, they don't hurt, they just... popped up when an explosion happened, they... shielded me. Yea, I can move them, their apart of me. And no, not really heavy, I barely know their there," Collin spoke fearful. Her eyes timid as they glanced at the wings.

"Amazing reflexes, that means you only had about less then a milisecond to react. Please, move them?" Quinn asked, taking notes as she went. Collin told us to back up, & she attempted to open them but, nothing happened. "It's okay, try again." Quinn encouraged. Collin tried once more, all they did was flutter.

"What are you-" I silenced her, as I walked behind her.

"Let yourself go, just feel..." I murmured into her ear. I was estactic the moment her eyes closed, her breathing even as I rested my hands on the base of each wing. Slowly, I dragged my hand over each one, they flowed with my hand. Until stretched completely, I smiled & put my hnds on her shoulders, squeezing them proudly.

"T-thanks Matt," Collin said, tone wavering. Doctor Quinn continued her research, studying every nook & cranny possible, before we were given the clean bill of health she took a blood sample from each of us.

***

We all watched Collin as she sat on her bed, wings slightly open as she read some book. The others grew restless, Jimmy left for food, while Brian, Zacky, & Johnny played Uno. I remained where I was, watching Collin & dozing off at times.

"You know you don't have to be so vigilant of me, correct?" Collin asked, my eyes flickered open & I fell backwards from her close proximity. Something did cusion my fall, I looked to see one of Collin's wings slowly setting me down. "Sorry Matt, silent predator, owl DNA & all," she apologized & laughed nervously.

"It's alright, how'd you do that with you're wing?" I asked fixing my hat.

She shrugged, "Reflex. Don't think, just act." Collin batted at her wings, waiting for me to respond. I shook my head with a smile.

"Collin, have you eaten at all these few days? You seem to be losing weight," I pointed out. Collin smiked sheepishly at me.

"Yea... about that... the moment they started taking you guys, & it was Johnny & I... I forgot about eating. First thing on my mind was protecting Johnny," she admitted. I couldn't be mad at her, she was doing what she thought was right.

"I understand, C'mon, you gotta eat something," I said calmly. Collin followed me to the lunch area, she ate her pizza quietly. "Collin, what's wrong?"

She sighed, "Everything, look where we're at Matt. I'm suppose to be in school, & you guys doing whatever it was you guys did. What happened?" Collin asked sadly. I ran a hand through my short hair, sighing loudly. Collin did have a point. "I wish I could go home... I wish i could forget..." she murmured hopeless. I glanced around, a few scientists here & there.

"I may not be able to get you home Collin, but maybe I could distract you," I said looking her in the eye.

"No Matt, trying to distract me is like trying to survive getting hit by a car, it's almost imposs-" I cut her off, crashing my lips into hers. I prayed she didn't pull away or punch me, Collin just stayed there. 'Yes,' I thought as I felt her lips move with mine. Our piercings brushing every so often. "Woah?" Collin said dazed. I smirked at her as we stood in unison.

"Shall we continue somewhere more... private?" I asked, she chuckled as my breath tickled her ear.

"Please," she responded, hands cupping my face & she gentley kissed me.


	4. Nameless

¡Avenged Sevenfold!

~Normal POV~

Matt & Collin managed to find a quiet room, Matt locked the door behind them. Collin smirked deviously at Matt as she ran her hands from his thighs to his chest, making his breathing hitch at times.

"God, I want you now." Collin whimpered as she jumped up onto the bed. Matt smirked & crawled on top of her, wanting nothing more than to mark, & claim her as his. Matt removed his shirt, & fumbled with his belt, Collin already fully exposed, wings tucked underneath her neatly. Collin stared hungrily at Matt's sculpted, inked body. She licked her lips, waiting to devour him.

"Im'ma fuck you so hard you'll be walking wrong for weeks," Matt growled into her ear. Collin moaned in response as she felt his head press against her, "First time?" Collin answered by digging her nails into his back. "I'll go easy at first." Matt huffed against her neck as he slowly pushed in. Collin hissed quietly, Matt ceased his movements.

"Babe, it's alright," Collin encouraged, voice strained. Matt continued to push in, until completely sheathed in Collin, allowing her time to adjust. Matt took it slow, helping to relax Collin by laying kisses to her lips, neck, & the valley between her breasts. She moaned in sheer joy as Matt sped up, hitting the spot dead on repeatedly.

"I'm so close Collin," Matt groaned as he thrusted into her hard. Collin's legs tightened around his waist, her hips gyrating against his for more pleasure. Collin never felt so full, or complete in her life. Matt kissed Collin hard, her tongue flickered over his bottom lip for entrance. He opened up, & they fought for dominance. Matt winning in the end when he struck Collin's spot again.

"Matt, Matt, Matt!" Collin chanted, head thrown back in pure bliss. Matt loved seeing Collin so vunerable, he nibbled on the exposed skin of her neck as he felt the fire buening deep within him. Collin without warning bit down on Matt's neck, pushing him over the edge, & cumming deep inside her. They held each other for awhile, neither speaking.

"I- I love you," Matt sighed contently. Collin smiled, kissing his cheek.

"I love you too Sanders," she replied as he finally set her down to dress.

***

Matt wasn't kidding about not walking right, he did do a number on Collin, who now had a slight limp. Collin walked into the room, opening her closet to change. A guy's vneck in black, with red tube socks, red Van's, & black knee length shorts.

"Hey guys, they said we can go explore this new place!" Brian exclaimed & hugged Collin.

"Yea, they wanna see what we can do with our new abilities! Like, tests, & shit! C'mon!" Jimmy whinned.

"Well, us standing here isn't doing us justice, let's go try out this simulation," Collin said as she gracefully sprinted out the room, ignoring the pain she felt when she heard the thundering of footsteps behind her. Collin opened her wings to block them from running past, & beat them to the simulator. It was like a huge rain forest, rivers, waterfalls, the trees were hundreds of feet tall, the plants dripped with fresh rain water. Collin inhaled the naturey smell, sighing in contentment.

The intercom turned on, "Please, enjoy. Do as you wish here, explore what you're new talents allow you to do. Just don't burn down the place." Jimmy sprinted away, sneakers kicking up dirt as he disappeared into the brush. Zacky looked at his hands, then a tree. Collin watched in fascination as Zacky began climbing up it. Johnny & Brian both jumped into a nearby river & swam off, Collin merely stuck to the floor.

~One Hour Later~

Matt had followed Collin the entire time, keeping his distance, he didn't wish to annoy her now that their relationship just began. She stopped abruptly, Matt ran into her. Collin's expression contorted into full on confusion.

"Is Jimmy chasing Johnny with a pad? Where the fuck did he get that?" Collin asked Matt. Matt watched too, an amused smile tugging at his lips as Jimmy ran past them, the pad still in hand.

"Oh c'mon Short Shit, at least smell it!" Jimmy yelled, hia crazed laughter echoing off the thick trunked trees.

"No, fuck you!" Johnny yelled back as he leapt back into the river, & swam off. Jimmy smiled in defeat (yes, even in defeat Jimmy wins). He turned to Matt & Collin, a lopsided smile forming.

"What?" Both Matt & Collin snapped. Jimmy chuckled.

"Nothin'... seen Zacky?" He asked innocently.

Collin looked up, "Yes, right above you. In the canopy of the trees, have fun getting up there." She smirked thoughtfully. Jimmy had that wild glint in his eyes & scittered up the tree with ease, his forked tongue darting out every so often. Collin turned to Matt, "Why aren't you testing out you're new talents?"

"Oh Lady Cullen, I could ask of you the same thing," Matt said with a dimple smile. Collin snorted & rolled her eyes.

"Last time I checked, flying is fun but, I can't fly," Collin responded, knowing her arguemnt was invalid from that point on.

"Oh really?" He questioned, brow cocked, smile sharp. Collin nodded.

***

"No, don't you dare push me off Sanders!" Collin yelled clinging to Matt's arm. She doesn't remember exactly how Matt got her to follow him to the top of the cliff, oh, that's right. Groping, kissing, & reverse physciology.

"You'll fly. I have faith," Matt said scooting Collin closer to the edge. She nearly lost her balance.

"You have as much faith as an Atheist does in God!" Collin growled back. Matt shoved her off. Collin flailed in the air, turning in all directions, wings fluttering about, & not catching any wind what-so-ever. "Fuck, fuck, fuck! Stupid wings, flap!" Collin yelled & began the process of trying to learn how to use them in a matter of seconds. They began flapping, Collin focused, too young to die. She heard Jimmy & Zacky yell in terror, Collin hit water. Hard. Collin swam up to the surface, gasping for breath as she swam to the river's bank. She pulled herself out mostly, the water still to her waist, wings mostly in the water too.

"Oh my god Collin, hun are you alright?" Jimmy asked appearing by her side. His hands extended, wanting to touch her & examine her, but afraid of hurting her. Collin slowly lifted herself, arms wobbling under her weight.

"Yea, just... my wing..." she mumbled looking at her left wing. It was bent out of shape, & would probably need to be set in a cast. She flopped back against the dirt floor with a light thud.

"Collin, I'm so sorry! I thought you could-" Matt began his voice going mute. Collin made out the tears that had yet to fall.

"I know Matt, it's alright. Just a broken bone, no worries," she said standing. "Let's go to Quinn."

***

"What's that?" Johnny asked as Doc Quinn gave Collin an injection.

"A serum that increases healing. Collin in... two hours you're wing should be completely healed, & here," Doc Quinn said, handing Collin a bottle of Jack Daniels. Collin hopped off the table, smiling.

"Woo, I'm getting smashed! Thanks!" Collin yelled as she ran off. Jimmy & Brian in pursuit.

"You better share!" Brian yelled a smile finding it's way onto his face.

"And why on earth would I do that?" Collin asked as she slammed shut a door.

"Because Collin... I gave birth to you!" Jimmy said laughing, & pounding on the door. Collin fell on the floor, gripping her sides as she laughed. She had to open the door now, Jimmy stepped inside, taking the bottle from her & drinking so of the Jack Daniels.

"Happy now?" Collin asked just as Brian decided to join them. They all flipped around when an alarm was set off, & guards appeared at the door. Three of them already holding Matt, Zacky, & Johnny.

"What the fuck! What's going on?" Zacky asked outraged as he tried pulling at his restraints. The guard holding him punched his pretty hard in the stomach by the way he doubled over. Collin lunged at the guard, kicking him directly in the family jewels.

"Fucker, don't do that!" She snarled & helped Zacky to stand. "Now, someone please, what's going on?" She asked looking to the only female guard.

"There's been a break in, our General would like you with him. He's spent too much money on the Splice Operation & he finally found six people who bond perfectly with the animal DNA, we can't lose you," she explained & quickly pulled out her pistol. "Follow us. Don't stray or you may die, here." She said handing Collin one of her pistols. Collin nodded & checked the clip, then took off the safety. "Let's move out!"

***

After running through sections of the facility even Matt & them knew nothing about they finally came to the hangar, it was full of helicopters & planes. They ducked behind a chopper as shots were fired, hitting the metal side of the chopper.

"You, Collin, get you're friends over to that chopper. General will be waiting for you," the female guard instructed.

"What about you?" Collin asked.

"Just go!" She commanded & they sprinted for the helicopter, all sprinting inside as it took off. They exited the facility a minute before the place imploded, Collin wondered if Doctor Quinn got out, a hand rested on her shoulder. She turned meeting hazel eyes.

"It's alright, she's in a better place," Matt murmured & kissed her softly. Collin turned back, looking down at the desert floor, searching desperately.

"Can you see anyone?" Brian asked sitting besides her as she peered out the side of the doorless chopper. It juked to the side, & Collin barely caught Brian in time before he went tumbling out the air craft. "Thanks!" He squeaked. Something caught Collin's eyes, a person, male.

"There she is!" She exclaimed all the guys careful as they looked out too, "Land, someone needs help." The poilte actually gave descending until the General demanded he pull up.

"What the fuck, someone needs help!" Johnny said with clenched fists.

"He's my solider, this is my helicopter, your asses are mine! I'm in charge of this operation," the General grit back.

"I am Matt's- no one elses! I'm not heartless... pray this works..." Collin stood, arms out like a cross. She leaned back, hearing her friends scream in horror as she plummeted out the chopper thousands of feet in the air. Collin flipped around, her wings creating some drag & slowing her speed. She put her arms at her sides, pointing downward like a bullet. At the last hundred feet, her eyes opened & her wings spread, ripping her upward ten feet. She dive bombed & pulled up once more, smashing into the ground with such tremendous force she sent pieces of earth flying. Collin stood, wings snapping back against her back as she approached the injured solider. They looked up at her as if she was an angel, made sense though with her appearance.

"Help me," he murmured before passing out. Collin looked back up at the chopper now at least one mile away, she picked up the guy.

"Buddy, wake up. I need you to hold onto me, alright?" She asked quietly. He didn't open his eyes but he did wrap his arms around her waist securely, she inturn wrapped hers around his upperback. Collin spread her wings, flapping them experimentally, hoping she was strong enough to get them back.

"C'mon Collin, you can do it!" Johnny cheered when he noticed Collin flying towards them. Matt stood up frantically, holding onto a handle as he leaned out the chopper. A hand extended, Collin swooped in closer before retreating back. Matt gave her a confused look, she glanced up nervously, he followed her eyes. The blades of the chopper were stopping her from getting too close.

"Be careful, just go slow," Zacky instructed. Collin nodded, inching forward, eyes never straying far from the distance of her wings & the blades.

"Hold it steady, Collin's gonna try & get on!" Brian told the chopper poilet, he nodded.

"Take him first, it'll be easier!" Collin shouted over the wind whipping her in the face & blowing her hair around. Johnny sat down, legs dangling out the chopper before sliding down to sit on one of it's legs. "Careful Short Shit." Jimmy wrapped his arms around Johnny's waist for extra grip, Johnny extended his arms towards her. Collin dipped down until she was slightly underneath the air craft.

"We're ready!" Matt shouted obviously nervous. Collin looked at the guy, his green eyes clouded over.

"Listenin', I need you to-" he understood & slowly reached up. Johnny pulled his up easily, Collin was next...


End file.
